unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Crusade
Ninja Crusade is an implementation of the April 10, 2014 update. It offers cooperative fighting and provides a new type of equipment called Accessories. Ninja crusade is available for players Lv. 40 and above. Every player has 10 chances '''of challenging any stages, 1 chance is deducted when the player wins. Chances will be reset to 10 when server time hit '''00:00. ---- ---- Battles To challenge, players must click the crusade available to their current level. Players are then to choose either Normal or Hard. Depending on the difficulty of the crusade, different drops can be obtain such as: *Accessories *Spar *Enhance and A Forge materials *Silver Cards *EXP Cards *Treasure Talisman Battles are shortened in Ninja Crusade: #Instead of showing the team, only the Main Character is shown battling enemies, together with the other players' Main Character if others joined, or Shadow Clone(s) is used. #The Main Characters, shadow clones and all enemies battle in the same manner: 1 Normal hit and 1 Fury hit (except when players/clones have T1 - Turn 1 Fury, 100 or more fury on start). To proceed to the next battle, all players, or shadow clones, must defeat their respective opponents. When a player lose, the remaining players, or shadow clones, will have to battle until all enemies on cue are defeated. If all players, or shadow clones lose, the challenge is failed and the players will have to challenge that crusade again. Shadow clones used will be lost when challenge is lost. Quick Join Clicking Quick Join '''randomly joins the player to any available room. Technically, the player is joined into the most recent, available room created Create a Team '''Create a Team actually means create a room. The player is carried into a dark interface where players can wait for other players to join, or recruit Shadow Clone(s). In here, the creator has the Host icon above their heads and has the following authorities: *Kick other players *Transfer authority *Change crusade and difficulty *Invite players and shadow clones *Set room password, turn password on/off *Start the game Search Rooms Search Rooms opens an small input window where the player must enter the room ID, and the room password if there is any. Once completed, the player is automatically carried to the room. Shadow Clone Shadow Clones is a feature of Ninja Crusade where players can invite guild members even when they are absent. When a guild member turns on their shadow clones, they can be invited by any other guild members provided they still have invite chances. Usually, each players has 2 invites. VIP players has increased clone chances every 2 level ups. When clones have been invited and all chances are used up, other players can no longer recruit that member until server reset. Also, when a player recruit a guild member, that particular guild member will have a 6 hours cooldown '''limit before the player can recruit him/her again. When a Shadow Clone is recruited but the player quits the room, the clone will be lost and will have take the cooldown. Rooms '''Rooms are displayed on the space below the current crusade. Literally, rooms are the dark interface where the players are taken when they create or join a crusade. The players seem to be standing on a floating piece of rock. Players have to wait here until the creator starts the game. Displayed in the rooms are the following: *Crusade name and recommended level *Crusade difficulty *Number of recommended players *Battle rewards (EXP & Silver) *Drops *'Invite '''button (Shadow Clones and Global invite) *Number of players and clones in the room *'Start''' and Quit button *Number of battles left 'Shadow Clone Invite' Also present in the Room is the Shadow Clone Invite window. In here, all authorized guild shadow clones are displayed, together with their respective levels, Battle Points, and recruit cooldown. It is also indicated if the shadow clone recruit chances of a particular guild member is all consumed. 'Global Invite' Global invite is a command that instantly displays to all players the room creator's name and the crusade he/she is in. Global invite can be done anytime but has a 30 seconds cooldown. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Ninja Crusade Category:Daily Course